Six Billion Secrets
by Cheese Is Cool
Summary: Everyone has a secret. What's yours?
1. Rock Bottom

Main song of story: Secrets by One Republic

"_Tell me what you want to hear,_

_Something that'll light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere _

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie,_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away"_

* * *

"_Bella, you worry too much" he said, rolling his eyes at me. _

_My muscles tightened in fear as I watched him turn around. _

_"Please, stop. If you love me, you'll stop," I whispered. _

_He turned around and kissed my forehead. _

_"Belly-bear, you know everything will turn out fine. You're so silly for even thinking that!" I managed to let out a small smile, but I couldn't push away the fear that was consuming my every thought. _

_"Okay. I trust you" _

_"That's my little sis," he said, turning towards the stadium. _

_I watched him go, all the while my heart thumping louder and louder. It blocked out all sound, all thought. _

And then I woke up.

Cold sweat coated my face. I felt heavy and sick. It seemed to take decades before my eyes were able to focus on my clock. But, when they finally did, I groaned. 7:45. Throwing off my warm covers, I began to make up my bed. Last night's dream had me enveloped in my own thoughts. I was barely paying attention when a voice interrupted my troubled reverie. "You were screaming again," Startled, I quickly turned around to see Charlie, sitting in my grandma's rocking chair. She'd passed away years ago.

"You shouldn't scare people like that, Charlie," I mumbled, continuing to fix my bed.

"Bella, did you know that it's been three years, and you still haven't-" "Stopped screaming? Yes, I'm aware of that," I interrupted. "This isn't normal," he said calmly. I looked at my father and couldn't help but notice his deadpanned expression.

"I know, but, crying every time you hear one thing about him, isn't either," I argued in a low tone.

"That doesn't happen-" "Really? So tell me why I still have to throw away his mail? Every time Renee sees them, she starts bawling and won't come out of her room for hours!"

Charlie was silent. "Exactly," I mumbled, finishing the final touches on the bed. I grabbed my stuff and started to head out my room, but Charlie stopped me.

"She can't help it. That was her only son,"

"And he was my only brother," I stated coldly, "Besides, it's been three years Charlie, it isn't normal anymore."

* * *

"What the fuck is wrong with these people?" Jessica asked when we saw Mike and his group of friends dancing on top of his car.

"Aren't you glad that's your boyfriend?" I said sarcastically, earning a glare from Jessica.

She ran across the parking lot and grabbed Mike by his shoulders, which brought him down to ground. People started staring.

Ah, the power couple. When people had nothing to do but look at something that made their self-esteem go down, they turned to Mike and Jess. She was the head cheerleader, and he was captain of the football team. However, the team hadn't won a single game all season.

You can blame Mike and his idiotic ways.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jessica yelled, causing more people to stop and stare. Mike nervously cleared his throat before answering.

"I was just having fun, babe. Don't worry, I won't do it again," he said softly.

Jessica sighed and planted a kiss on his lips. People grumbled when they found no drama and started heading towards their classes; I quickly speed-walked towards Jessica, who had started making out with Mike.

"Uh, Jess, I think I'll head to class without you," I mumbled. I started to get nervous when I spotted Mike's guys looking at me in interest. Fucking leeches. Jessica dismissed me with her hand, and moaned when Mike touched her ass. I started walking when I heard a voice beside me.

"Ew, I didn't need to see that. I'm going to college and my brain wants to stay pure,"

"Agreed," I chuckled, bumping fists with Jasper Hale.

Jasper Hale was none other than the dude across the street. With a hidden agenda, of course. Jasper's known for selling drugs and being the common bad boy. And, for dating the town's fashion queen, Alice Brandon.

"What's up with Mike and Jess? The only time I see them like that, is usually after a fight," he said, wrinkling his nose in disgust. I hear you, Jasper. Loud and clear.

"Well, Mike decided to act like a fucking hobo, and started dancing with his friends on his car," I quickly explained. Jasper nodded during the explanation and the two of us ended up laughing.

"I swear, one day, Mike Newton will be known for the world's biggest douche bag!" Jasper joked. The two of us walked into class and took our regular seats.

"How long do you think they'll stay together?" I asked, making Jasper grin in response. See, Mike and Jess had an on and off relationship. Jasper and I would often take bets once and a while seeing how long it would take for them to break up again. It was an amusing process.

"Two months, three tops," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Nah, I give them one. You should've heard Jess ranting about Phil. 'Oh my god, he looks so hot! I sure would like him to suck me someday!'" I said, doing a horrible Jessica impression. But apparently it was good, because Jasper started laughing.

"Is it too soon-"

"To back out? Hell yeah!"

"Aw, I was really hoping for some money," he frowned. I stared at him with wide eyes. Jasper lifted an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?"

"You sell drugs, Jasper. You already have money!" I laughed. Jasper shrugged.

"Not all mine. I need to pay the people that give them to me"

"Aw, poor Jasper's broke" I joked, earning a frown from Jasper.

"I'm not the only one" he shot back, making me slide back into my seat.

"Jasper Hale, people actually want to pass the grade, so I suggest you be quiet!" Ms. Cookie finished, while slamming her ruler on his desk. Jasper and I stayed seated while everyone jumped in shock. She loved whacking her ruler everywhere. She probably was a dominant for a night time job.

"Sorry," he mumbled sadly, but winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

Satisfied, Ms. Cookie turned around and continued to teach the class. When she turned around, several people laid their heads on their desks and fell asleep. Yes Ms. Cookie, because people _do _want to pass the grade. That's why they're sleeping, ignoring your loud, screaming and horrible teaching.

"She's such a bitch"

"Really? I hadn't noticed" I mumbled sarcastically. I frowned when I felt a slap on my shoulder and giggled. I turned left and saw Jasper giggling into his hand.

That was definitely a sight to see.

* * *

"Bella! Over here!" Jess called, making Jasper turn around and leave the cafeteria. I laughed at him internally, and headed towards the table. Once I sat down, Jess started ranting. Typical.

"Right now, I want to kill Mike. I want to push him into a cave, block it off with a rock, and then in a few years we'll see if he rises like Jesus!"

What the fuck?

"Jess, it'll be fine, everything will be fine," Lauren said, soothing Jessica.

Yeah, that's why you're smirking over your shoulder? Lauren Mallory. She is the ultimate Jessica fan. Although, cut a few layers, and you'll find she's just a girl that wants to ruin Jess's reputation so she can be most popular. I don't mind. As long as she's not coming at me, she's not my problem.

"Excuse me, but why are you going out with him in the first place?" Rosalie said, making everyone turn silent. Rosalie Hale was the _ex-_popular girl. Her and Emmet Cullen- quarterback for the football team-were the It-Couple. That is until people found out she had an eating disorder. All of a sudden, Rosalie seemed to disappear off the face of the earth. That's why the entire table went silent. We were…surprised-for lack of a better word-to see her here. Talking. With us.

"What the fudge are you doing here?" Mike interrupted, just coming from getting his lunch. Rosalie shrugged.

"I can't eat with my friends?"

"Not if you're going to throw it back up in the girl's bathroom," Lauren joked, causing everyone around her to laugh. Rosalie scoffed and left the table. I got up, but was stopped by Lauren.

"You're actually going to help that bitch?"

"Don't be a dick," was all I said, before I ran off into the girl's bathroom.

By the time I got there, I heard crying.

"You okay?" I asked.

"What? Come to make fun of me?"

"Listen, I'm not a bitch like Jess and Lauren, but if you're going to talk to me like that-"

"I'm sorry. I…I don't know what's gotten into me," she said, getting out of the stall and going over to the sink. I noticed she started brushing her teeth.

"Throw up again?" I asked. She nodded silently and spit into the sink.

"Why do you hang out with them? Why are you their friend?" she asked suddenly, turning her cold red eyes on me. I shrugged.

"You hung out with them, didn't you? You should already know the answer to that question," I answered, making Rose fall silent. After a couple of minutes, Rose suddenly spoke again.

"Jessica's a slut,"

"Really?"

"Nah, I just hate her," she chuckled, picking a blond hair off her gray v-neck. I rolled my eyes.

"It's almost time for class,"

"Want a smoke? I mean, I don't know if you do-"

"Yeah, sure," I answered, opening the door. Rose headed out and rolled her eyes when she found Jess waiting for me.

"I'll be in the back entrance," she said brushing past Jess.

"I'll meet you there!" I called back, causing Jessica to lift an eyebrow.

"Uh, no you're not," Jess said indefinitely.

"You don't decide things for me," I shot back.

"You don't call your friends a dick!"

"Lauren was _never _a friend to me!" I said, raising my voice higher. Jessica sighed.

"Since when did you start hanging out with her?" Jessica inquired coldly.

"Since now," I replied.

"Well, this has got to stop. You can hang out with her for a few weeks, but after that, you come back to the popular people," Jessica said, walking away before I could even reply. I shook my head and opened the door to the back entrance. Rosalie was sitting on ground, her back up against the wall with her knees up to her chest. In her hand was a lit cigar.

"This school is like a bad horror movie," she said quietly, "A group of people with too much make-up and masks pretending to be someone they're not,"

"Didn't know you could hear me,"

"I have great hearing. Anyways, nice job on defending yourself back there," she said, making me cringe.

"Yeah, well, I learned from the best," I said, grabbing a cigar, lighting it up, and bringing it to my lips. She nodded.

"Point taken,"

"Anyways, why do they love you so much?" Rose said. I frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Jess was never like that with me. She must be afraid of you or something,"

"No," I laughed loudly, startling Rose.

"Bella, are you stupid? She fucking worships you! You must know something," she said, pushing me to say something. But, I kept my lips sealed.

"I'm not saying anything,"

"Wow, you are so not cool," she replied laughing. I took in another smoke and let it out, watching the little smoke rings disappear into thin air.

"Yes I am, I just choose not to show it," I defended.

"Wow, you officially have hit rock bottom"

"Rock bottom is when you can't take it anymore. You're mad enough to scream and sad enough to cry," I whispered, and pressed my cigar to the ground, suddenly not wanting to smoke anymore.

"I've officially hit rock bottom," she said.

Funny, I could say the same thing.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry people, I'm was just changing a couple of things. **


	2. Things Change

**Disclaimer: I don't own the famous Twilight characters or it's epic storyline …**

* * *

**Chapter: Things Change**

"_It's okay to cry," he whispered. I gritted my teeth in anger but nodded in response. _

"_We didn't deserve this … no … no" Renee chanted, over and over again. I slowly turned towards her, watching the tears fall down her way too skinny face. I sighed and closed my eyes. We never did deserve this. _

"_Bella, you-"_

"_Shut up!" I interrupted, my eyes shutting tighter. I didn't want to hear any of this. I was too emotionally exhausted. He nodded and wiped away a tear. _

_I put my fist in my mouth to keep myself from screaming in pain._

* * *

"Bella, you okay? You look like you haven't slept in ages," Rosalie commented. I sighed shakily before replying.

"I haven't … slept right since what happened"

Rosalie gently laid a hand on my shoulder before squeezing it tightly. I clenched my teeth and shook off her hand.

"I don't need comfort Rose, find someone else" I mumbled coldly. Rosalie's eyes squinted in anger but it dissolved quickly. She sighed and pulled me into a hug. I quickly returned it, grabbing every inch of her shirt hoping it would take some of the pain away.

"Three years Rose, and nothing has changed. I don't know how everything slipped away from me" I whispered, my eyes beginning to fill up with tears. She quietly soothed me by rubbing my back in big hearts and by slowly tracing out his name. I smiled quietly and pulled away from her embrace.

"Thanks," I said. She nodded quietly.

**RING!**

I watched how everyone began to fill the too-small hallway, making it almost impossible to breathe. Suddenly, someone grabbed my hand and pulled me away into the parking lot.

"What the hell?" I shouted, shaking off the cold grip. I turned around to see Jessica's cold eyes on me. I slightly cringed in fear.

"You remember what the fuck I said," she growled. I gasped in shock and shook my head quickly.

"Why do you guys hate her? She was your best friend!" I shot back, noticing how Jessica's laughter sent chills down my spine.

"That was before she started throwing up her lunch in the school bathroom," she replied. She flipped her hair and put a hand on my shoulder. "Bella, you are a pretty girl and everyone has such high hopes for you. Don't bring everyone down just because you want to help out a charity case" she smiled, her shining white teeth scaring the crap out of me.

"Thanks, but no thanks Jessica, popularity isn't that important to me," I whispered, leaving Jessica's flabbergasted face in the dirty Forks High parking lot.

"You didn't need to do that," someone said, causing me to stop mid-walk. I turned my head to see Rosalie wiping her tears away. I laughed quietly and grabbed her arm.

"I think that's what friends do for each other," I smiled. She quickly returned it with a million-dollar grin.

"I hope-"

* * *

"He dies!" Alice screamed, causing innocent classmates to roar out in laughter. Alice frowned in confusion but continued to stare down the teacher.

"Alice, this really isn't necessary-"

She cut me off with a wave of her hand. I rolled my eyes and watched the show.

It was English and Alice was having yet _another _argument with Mr. Tushie. It was 2 minutes until the bell would ring, yet Mr. Tushie continued to yell at Alice.

"No, Mary Alice Brandon! He _did not-"_

"Oh, what do you know? You're just a teacher who has a big fat tushie!" Alice cut him off, earning even more laughter from the class. I chuckled quietly, careful not to draw attention.

"Mary, one more word from you and it's-"

"Detention? I'm amazing you can even see the paper with that huge stomach of yours!" she snorted. I gasped in surprise, while classmates fell out of their seats and continued to laugh.

"Alice, shut up!" I grunted, slapping her arm. She held her head high and gathered her stuff.

"Mr. Tushie, it was a pleasure doing business with you," she smiled.

**RING!**

I quickly pulled Alice out of the class, ignoring the calls of our names from Mr. Tushie.

"Alice, what the hell was that?" I scowled, earning me a look from Alice.

"He always gets under my skin! I just … I hate him, Bella!"

Alice was one weird cookie.

"Anyways, I heard Edward Cullen is transferring to Forks High" Alice admitted quietly. Suddenly, the whole world seemed to stop.

Everything went in slow-motion. Students suddenly froze in step, Mr. Tushie's loud mouth seemed to quiet down, and Alice's worried expression seemed become permanent on her strikingly beautiful face.

Edward Cullen was coming to Forks High.

"Bella, are you listening to me? Bella, Bella!" Alice suddenly shouted, her fingers snapping everything back into motion.

"What?" I snapped. Her eyes narrowed disapprovingly.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you know not to use that tone with me," she said menacingly. I sighed.

"Why is _he _coming to this school? Why after three years?" I whispered, causing Alice's frown to deepen. After a couple of moments, she finally answered.

"I don't really know"

"I do, but someone needs to be somewhere else" a familiar voice said. Alice and I shared knowing glances before she spoke again. "Bella, it's just one lunch period. No blood, no foul right?"

"I guess so" I replied, casting a worried look towards Alice. She shrugged in agreement and headed towards Rosalie's table. I waited until Alice sat down before speaking.

"What do you know, Lauren?"

She smiled hauntingly and wrapped a perfectly manicured hand around my arm.

"Sit," she commanded. I followed her orders and sat down at the table I sat not even 24 hours ago. She nodded in approval.

"Well Bella, everyone knows Edward Cullen has a father named Dr. Carslie Cullen who works for a hospital in Seattle" she explained, making me more confused.

"This is why he lives in Seattle Lauren, Not Forks!" I sighed, rubbing my hands against my sweaty face. Lauren let out a harsh sigh before continuing.

"Recently, Mrs. Cullen was in town and found a beautiful house in Forks, making her want to move here-"

"What about Dr. Cullen's job-"

"If you shut the fuck up, I might just answer your question," she interrupted. I nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"Dr. Cullen has lost his job and found a job opening at Forks Hospital, which is why they are moving here" she finished, her eyes daring me to give her any questions.

"How did you know all of this?"

"I have a friend who knows Edward Cullen. It's good to have resources" she giggled, flipping her hair. I nodded shakily before standing up. She noticed the movement, and stopped me. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I found out what I needed know, and _you_ are no longer needed" I answered. She tightened her grip on me, making me wince in pain. She moved closely to whisper in my ear.

"This isn't over, Bella"

"It's _far _from over, Lauren" I mumbled, violently snatching my arm back and walking towards Rosalie's table. I quietly sat down and waited for more questions.

"What are you going to do when Edward comes to Forks High?" Alice asked, after moments of silence. I bit my lip silently before answering.

"I don't know, Alice. I just …. I don't know"

Hopefully, I would have an answer by tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Reviews would be awesome ... ;) **


	3. Edward Cullen

**Disclaimer: Again … I don't own the Twilight characters or the famous plot that gives me reading orgasms at night ;)**

* * *

Chapter: Edward Cullen

_I sat quietly on the soft sand, listening to the violent waves as they crashed on the sandy shore. The beach seemed to look extremely haunting today. _

"_Belly-bear, everyone is looking for you," the wind whispered. I shut my eyes and put my hands over my ears to stop the familiar voice from talking. _

"_You're dead," I stated. I hated how my voice had cracked over the last word, but I remained my position. Godammit, I was going to survive this dream. _

"_Boo!" he suddenly shouted, causing me to jump up in surprise. I slowly turned my head to see _his _dead body get washed up on the shore. _

_I choked back a sob and started screaming …_

* * *

"Have you decided what you were going to do?" Alice asked quietly. I nodded and carefully positioned myself on the chair. "Well? What are you going to do?" Alice said, causing me to drop my paintbrush. I picked it up quickly and shot a glare at her. She simply smiled and continued painting.

Bitch.

"For your information, I decided to ignore him," I mumbled. I jumped three feet in the air when I noticed Alice had punched my arm. _Really hard._

I groaned in pain while Alice spoke. "Bella, don't you think that's kind of the wrong answer? I mean, just talk it out and see if anything happens!"

I once again dropped the paintbrush and shook my head quickly, trying to throw Alice's words out of my dead-beat brain.

"Alice … you know what he did-"

"Bella, you know that was a fucking accident," she said, wearing her usual deadpanned expression. I nodded in agreement and once again picked up my abused paintbrush.

I mean, it couldn't be hard forgiving someone who didn't even mean to commit the crime, right? This was going to be a piece of cake … hopefully.

"Does my family know?" I asked, fearful for the answer. Alice shakily lowered her paintbrush down and shook her head.

"All she knows is that a new student is moving here. She doesn't even know his name yet," Alice whispered, her voice filled with regret and anguish.

I slowly put my hand on Alice's shoulder and smiled when she visibly relaxed at my touch. Sometimes it does help to have a friend who will always be there for you.

"You guys should tell her," Angela suddenly whispered. Alice and I shared confused looks before turning towards Angela.

"Why the fuck were you listening to the conversation?" Alice scowled, her eyes squinting in anger and her tiny hands balling up into fists. I put my hand in front of her path to stop her from making any movements.

"I agree with Alice, you have no right to listen to your classmate's conversation. That's an Invasion of Privacy you know," I explained, noticing how wide Angela's eyes seemed to get. She played with her fingers for a moment before a small smile appeared on her face.

"My apologizes, I just wanted to help you guys out," she muttered. Once again, Alice seemed to visibly relax before she pulled Angela into a hug.

"I accept your apology although … we could use your information," I smiled. Alice nodded in agreement.

"Well, I think you guys should tell Renee and Charlie. I'm guessing, Charlie won't seem to have a problem with it, however, Renee is a different case …" Angela trailed off, her body language showing she was deep in thought. After a few moments of silence she spoke again. "Go easy on Renee, explain how the Cullen family now needs help too, and how all this began with just a simple accident," Angela finished with a smile upon her face.

I smirked and looked at Alice. She seemed to be having the same reaction.

"That was very-"

* * *

"Bad! I don't think you guys should tell her," Rosalie commented. Alice and I shook our heads.

We had just finished telling Rosalie about our little incident in Art class, and she completely disagreed with it. Every single word of it.

"Why do you think not telling Renee is the right thing?" Alice suddenly spoke. Rosalie shrugged before answering.

"Well, why not? Renee is clearly still a charity case and doesn't deserve anymore grief added to her frantic emotions! When she finds out, she will learn to deal with it her own way," Rosalie finished, taking a bite out of her green apple.

"Bella … can you do me a favor?" Alice asked her voice suddenly shaky again. I nodded in confusion.

"Don't turn around," Rosalie warned. Instead of listening, I did the exact opposite and gasped at what I saw.

It was Edward Cullen.

I quickly turned back around and started to chant. "Shit, shit, shit, you guys what do I do?"

My eyes wandered to Alice who waved with a big smile on her face. I then followed her line of gaze which led to …. Edward fucking Cullen.

I quickly grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her face towards mine. Her face was within inches of mine, but I didn't care … there were more things to worry about.

"Alice, are you out of your fucking mind?" I whispered harshly, feeling regret once I saw her cringe in fear. I slowly removed my hands from her and sighed. "I seriously don't know why you just did that," I added.

"Too late to answer, Edward Cullen is coming right to our table," Rosalie giggled. I glared at Alice for a good minute before I felt someone behind me.

"You called me over here, Alice?" Edward asked his voice loud and confident. I grumbled silently and leaned deeper into my seat. Alice got up quickly and pointed towards Rosalie and me.

"That's Rosalie Hale, and Bella Swan, who are my best friends in the whole, wide world!" Alice gushed, making sure to tap me when she mentioned best friends.

Edward chuckled softly before kissing Rosalie's hand. She started to blush a deep red before trying to mask it with a cough. Traitors.

He slowly turned towards me, and grabbed my hand. "Bella, it is-"

"Save it," I interrupted. Edward looked shocked at my outburst before he narrowed his eyes at me in wonder.

"Have we ever met before?" he questioned me, moving an inch closer. I quickly moved back and let out a huge snort. Rosalie smacked her own forehead while Alice whimpered.

"Uh, yeah, you killed my brother," I answered.

Watching Edward begin to recognize me was priceless. His mouth began to open and close like a fish, gasping for water when held out of it. It was amazing what one sentence alone could do to a person. I continued to laugh quietly, watching how he would grip his hair in desperation before playing with his fingers and then would repeat the cycle all over again.

Finally, I was beginning to get restless.

"I don't want an apology, nor do I need one. I just need you to stay the hell away from me," I growled.

"Bella-"

"No, Bella's right. I deserve to be ignored by you, and I'm truly sorry" he whispered, touching my hand lightly. I shivered at the jolt of electricity and clenched my hand into a fist.

"Can you please go?" I croaked out. He nodded silently before leaving the table.

It wasn't less than ten seconds after the whole incident that they both started questioning me. It began with Alice at first.

"Bella, do you know what you just did?"

I smiled and nodded quietly. I knew what I was doing and I knew who I was hurting. He didn't deserve my mercy … not even one split second of it.

"I agree with Alice, that was kind of cold-blooded," Rosalie said, adding her two cents into the conversation. I simply shrugged in response.

I didn't know what the fuck to say. Why are you taking his side? No, that seemed selfish and I already knew the answer I would receive back. Either way, I was completely stuck.

**RING! **

I gulped silently as students from my grade began to leave the lunchroom quickly. I was hoping to disappear into the sea of high school students, but Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me in the back with her and Rosalie. Mission _not _accomplished.

"Do the right thing," Alice said.

Yeah, because I knew _exactly _what the right thing was.

"What exactly is the right thing?" Rosalie asked. Alice simply tapped her forehead with a smile before skipping off into the sea of high school students.

"Guys, have you heard about the new kid? Apparently, you and Mr. Edward Cullen had some kind of history before he moved here!" Jessica squealed, giving me a wink. I let out a loud guffaw causing some students to turn back to look at what was going on. Jerks.

"I hardly think what Edward and I had was even _close _to history," I said, hoping my deadpanned expression would confirm the truth. However, Jessica simply ignored me and walked in front of me to be with Lauren.

"Notice how she didn't-"

"Not everyone is born with intelligence, dear Isabella," Rosalie interrupted, her hand dismissing the subject. I bit my lip softly before speaking.

"What do you think I should do, Rose?"

She smirked at her nickname that I hadn't used in a while and sighed.

"All I can tell you is … follow your heart," she answered, before patting me on the back and leaving me in the hallway.

I grunted at particularly no-one before I walked inside my Biology classroom. I tripped a couple of times before finally making it to my seat. When I sat down, I noticed nobody sat next to me. I smiled in approval and smugly took out my stuff.

"Hello class, I would like you to meet our new student, Edward Cullen!" Mr. Banner smiled, his yellow teeth showing even more color in the sunlight.

I suddenly dropped my Bio textbook on the floor in horror. Oh no … please tell me he was not going to-

"Mr. Cullen, please take a seat next to Isabella," Mr. Banner interrupted my thoughts, confirming my suspicions.

Edward walked gracefully as he moved to make his way to me. When he finally appeared next to me, he slowly sat down before turning to me and holding out a hand.

"Nice to meet you partner," he smiled.

Oh shit.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for all the Story/Author/Favorites Alerts! I love every single one of them like my own babies. Except ... I don't have babies. I do have lots of love to give though!**

**Remember to REVIEW. **

**Emily. **


	4. Bad Fucking Luck

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters or its sexy plot ;)**

* * *

Chapter: Bad Luck

"I-I thought I told you not talk to me," I lamely replied. Edward pulled back his hand slowly and sighed.

"I didn't mean to cause you or your family any pain, Bella," he said. I grunted and opened my notebook to take some class notes. From the corner of my eye, I could spot Edward staring at me with worried eyes, as if I would hurt _him_.

I slowly moved my chair up to the end of the table and continued to take notes. I looked again from the corner of my eye just in time to see Edward's hurt expression. I whimpered quietly in regret and gripped the edge of the table tightly.

I could never win.

Suddenly, a neatly folded piece of paper landed on my desk, obscuring my class notes. I looked at Edward for a second to see him motioning with his hands to open the paper. I carefully opened the paper and rolled my eyes at the neat handwriting.

_Please … talk to me. _

"Why should I?" I asked, my voice rising slightly. Edward widened his eyes in surprise. He snatched the paper from my hands, and furiously started writing on it.

"You can't just-"

"Ms. Swan, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mr. Banner asked. I looked around to see students giggling into their mouths while watching my frightened expression.

"Excuse me Sir, but it was my fault. It won't happen again," Edward smiled, earning a satisfied grunt from the plump teacher. I quietly smashed my face in my hands and groaned in embarrassment. Edward chuckled and handed me the paper once again. I carefully opened it and narrowed my eyes.

_Bella, the entire death was an accident! If only he had-_

I quickly crumpled up the paper and threw it straight at Edward Cullen's face. I balled my tiny hands up into fists and prepared myself for the fight.

Edward looked entirely shocked by the whole thing but remained calm. I giggled quietly and stuck my tongue out at him. It was a childish thing to do, but Edward Cullen was really pushing my buttons.

He suddenly moved closer to me and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Bella, you know you don't want to be mad at me," he whispered, his breath fanning all over the right side of my face. I nearly gasped in delight when I smelled his delicious scent. It was a cinnamon kind of smell, mixed in with a forest smell. It was beautiful yet intoxicating at the same time.

As if he knew what I was thinking, he sniffed me-thinking I didn't notice-and sighed quietly. I internally thanked the Body Wash gods for creating their products.

Suddenly, I snapped out of it.

What the fuck was I doing? Fuck! Was I really just smelling and _flirting _with my brother's murderer? How messed up was that?

I pulled myself away from Edward and quickly started taking my class notes, making sure I didn't look from the corner of my eye … because I knew what I would see. I didn't think I had that much self-control left in me. God knows what I would do.

"Bella, you're confusing-"

"Shh!" I interrupted, making Edward nod and continue writing his own notes.

I looked down at my black pen and began to chew on it. I couldn't do this. I needed to figure what the hell I was going to do. Ignoring Edward Cullen clearly wasn't working, so what was left? Accept the fact that he here and just … deal with it? Fuck, how was I gonna do that?

**RING!**

"What class do you have next?" Edward asked his expression unreadable. I carefully looked around the room before answering. I didn't want anyone knowing I was talking to him.

"I have gym, but since you don't have the same class-"

"As a matter of fact, I do," he interrupted, opening the door for me. I walked out of the door and started walking _side by-side _with Edward fucking Cullen. Again, Edward fucking Cullen.

"So, how did Dr. Cullen lose his job?" I asked, figuring out what I said _after _I said it. Shit, fuck, asshole-

"How did you know that?" Edward demanded, venom seeping with his words. I smacked myself in the forehead. How stupid was I? Of course what Lauren said was disclosed information. Why hadn't I thought of that before?

"Nothing, it's just from all of the rumors I've heard … this one seems like it actually makes sense," I answered, internally high-fiving myself. Nice save, Bella!

"Oh," he said, his voice returning back to normal, "I'm sorry, I just thought … you were judging me," he explained. I frowned in thought. What the hell could that mean?

"Edward Cullen, although I practically despise you, it doesn't mean I will _judge _you … no one deserves that," I finished, my voice grave.

Edward and I stopped right in front of the Gym. I started to walk in, but I noticed Edward wasn't walking in and I stopped mid-walk. I turned around and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Edward, the Gym is this way," I laughed. Edward simply gave me a mischievous smirk before replying.

"I sorta lied to you when I told you this was my next class," he admitted sheepishly. I simply laughed and with a wave of my hand, the situation was resolved.

"Edward, I don't mind. As long as you didn't lie about other things, we're okay," I reassured him. He nodded with a smile and began to walk away.

I quickly opened the doors to the Gym and winced when I saw _everyone_ staring at me.

Fuck, I was late.

I frantically started walking towards the girl's changing room hoping that Coach Carr wouldn't see me.

_Please don't see me, please don't see me, please don't-_

"You're late, Swan!" Coach barked. I merely nodded in response and practically threw myself into the changing room. It was there when I saw Alice waiting for me with a big smile on her face.

"Alice, before you say anything-"

"Bella, shut up and tell me the details," Alice interrupted. I rolled my eyes and began to change. I knew Alice for years now; changing in front of her didn't matter to me anymore.

"Edward and I talked about his family," I said, finally putting on my shirt. Alice handed me my shorts and continued to nag.

"I just … I have a feeling about you two, this isn't some normal relationship, Bella," she sighed, making me wonder.

"What kind of relationship is it then?" I wondered out loud. I finally won the battle of putting on my shorts and quietly sat down.

"Maybe … you guys are soulmates," Alice whispered. I scared both of us by laughing hysterically. Alice nervously began to shake my shoulder, trying to pull me out of my reverie. Once I finally did, I sighed.

"Alice, Edward Cullen and I will _never_ be soulmates-we're barely acquaintances," I chuckled, getting up from my seat. Alice followed suit, and we both walked out of the door to see Coach Carr demanding people to run 100 laps like usual.

As Alice and I began to run, I also began wondering.

Edward and I could never be soulmates! I mean, he and I will never get past the fact that he killed my brother. Besides, I wasn't ready to forgive Edward for his drastic mistake. I don't think any normal person could ever get past that. I-

"Bella, watch out!" Alice screamed.

I gasped in horror and literally screamed when I tripped over an orange cone and landed face-first on the Gym floor.

I moaned loudly in pain and tried to ignore the sounds of laughter from my cruel classmates.

"Bella, I told you to watch out," Alice whispered frantically, helping me back off my feet. I brushed off the imaginary wrinkles and rubbed my face.

"Alice, telling me _right before _doesn't make me miss it!" I said, stomping off to sit on the bleachers. But, right before my ass hit the bleachers-

"Swan, what do you think you're doing?" Coach asked with one eyebrow raised in questioning.

I quickly got up and internally smacked myself a couple of times on my forehead. I fucking hated Gym!

"Hope you had a nice fall!" Lauren laughed while walking past me. I made a move to smack her, but Alice pulled me back. Thank god for Alice.

"Well, after the little incident that happened," cue laughter, "I suggest everyone take five," Coach explained, running off into his small office.

"Well, this is just-"

* * *

"Bloody hell! Why would someone do this?" I screamed, earning stares from other students in the parking lot. Emmett carefully looked at the tires and sighed deeply.

"Tough luck, Swan. You might have to catch a ride-"

"I'll be happy to do it. I need Bella's Bio textbook anyways," Edward offered, earning a glare from me. Emmett however did not notice the exchange between us and nodded in acceptance.

"Thanks, dude! See you tomorrow, Bella!" Emmett waved, running off to leave with the rest of the group.

There I was, left standing alone in the Forks High parking lot with Edward Cullen.

Suddenly, Edward walked towards the Silver Volvo and held open the passenger door. I rolled my eyes at his attempt of charming me and got in.

Soon enough, we were pulling out of the parking lot.

"So, that was quite a fall you took there," Edward smiled at me. I immediately frowned.

"How do you know that? You're not even in my class!"

"News travels fast around here," Edward replied, earning a smirk from me. I finally figured it out.

"You talk to people about me, don't you?"

Edward quickly jumped, suddenly causing the car to curve slightly. I gasped in fear and gripped the edges of my seat tightly.

Edward Cullen was going to be the death of me.

"Can you please be more careful?" I whispered my mind still in shock. Edward nodded silently and kept his eyes on the road.

It was quiet for the next couple of minutes … until Edward tried to spark up a conversation again.

"So … do you like it here in Forks?" Edward asked. I giggled quietly and shook my head.

"I don't know, Forks is a pretty small town," I answered. Edward raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"That's surprising; I never took you for a city gal"

"Well, you learn new things every day," I mumbled. Edward rolled his eyes at my sarcastic tone. I suddenly felt the urge to inspect his car. I quickly acted on it and started opening the glove box.

"Hey, that's my stuff!" he said, his eyes watching me for a moment before watching the road. I shrugged indifferently. I reached my hand inside and grabbed on something hard. I then pulled it out slowly and found myself face to face with … a necklace.

It was a simple gold chain, but on the back it read …

"What the fuck did you get this?" I shouted, catching Edward off-guard again. However, the car did not curve this time.

"Bella, please let me-"

"_This was my brother's necklace_!" I screamed, punching the dashboard with the necklace in one fist.

"_Bella, stop_!" Edward roared.

Complete silence.

I shakily put the necklace on and stayed motionless for a couple of minutes.

Finally, we pulled up at my familiar driveway. When Edward stopped the car, I quickly moved to get out, but Edward stopped me.

"Wait," he said, his voice sounding small. I sat back on the seat and turned to look at him.

"What is it?"

"Please forgive me for the way I acted earlier-"

"It's fine, Edward," I said and quickly got out of the car. I turned back to see Edward frantically push the brakes and speed out of the driveway.

I ran up to the front door to be greeted by Charlie. I scanned his face and noticed how his mouth was set into a frown.

"Who was that?"

"Oh nobody, just a friend," I answered, hiding my face. I always was a bad liar.

"Bella, that wasn't nobody, I clearly saw a man," Renee smiled, bumping my shoulder with hers. I shook my head. If only she knew who he _really _was.

"Can you please say who it was?" Charlie asked again.

"It was just a friend," I answered hastily, hoping they would get the message. I was trying to protect them!

"Bella, it wouldn't hurt to know-"

"It was Edward Cullen!" I shouted.

Everything in the house went quiet.

What the fuck did I just do?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Guys, again, I love the alerts and all that Jizz, but what about the reviews? :(**

**I don't like asking for reviews but I just wanna know what you guys think. It will probably even help me make better chapters!**

**Think about it while you press that button ;)**


	5. Best Friends And Secrets

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the insanely awesome Twilight characters or its epic plot ;)**

**I dedicate this chapter to Fanficaddict99 because she/he was the FIRST to ever review my story in over 2 YEARS! So, thank you Fanficaddict99. Oh and to answer your question … you will find out soon ;)**

**P.S. There was an anon reader who said something about how this didn't make any sense because the book was completely different. ... I didn't even know there was a book, to be honest. Sorry to confuse you, but I got inspired by a website. Not a book.**

**HOPE THAT CLEARS UP EVERYTHING!**

Chapter: Best Friends and Secrets

"_So, where do you go when you die?" I asked. He let out a big mischievous smile and held my hand._

"_Belly-bear, you know I can't answer that," he said, poking me on the nose. I giggled quietly before leaning on his shoulder. He always was the smart one. _

_Suddenly, I felt something cold and damp. I turned my head and saw nothing. I jumped up and quickly looked around. _

"_Jacob! Jacob, where are you?" I screamed out. _

"_Gone …" the wind whispered. _

"_JACOB!"_

"Can anyone tell me about Hurricane Katrina? Lauren, will you please explain?" Mr. Cookie asked, his eyes shining with anticipation. Me and the rest of the class turned towards Lauren and waited for her answer.

"Well, that's the hurricane where everything got wet and dirty!" Lauren answered, her voice filled with proud.

"No one asked about your weekend, Lauren," I blurted out. Alice turned towards me in shock. I then suddenly realized what I said and covered my mouth in embarrassment. Fuck, did I even have a brain filter?

"No one likes a virgin, Bella," Lauren barked, causing students around me to laugh. Alice opened her mouth to defend me, but I stopped her.

"Then again, no one likes a slut either," I shot back with an open-mouthed smirk. Lauren gasped in horror while students made 'oh' sounds.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mr. Cookie shouted. Everyone immediately became quiet and the lesson began once again.

"Well, that was-"

* * *

"Hilarious! You seriously said that to Lauren?" Jasper asked, taking a bite out of his pizza. Alice nodded furiously before wrapping one arm around my shoulder.

"I am proud to say, Isabella Marie Swan has finally found a backbone!" she announced, earning a slap on the arm.

"Hey!" she cried.

"I never lost it in the first place," I laughed, causing others to agree with me. Alice rolled her eyes playfully and continued eating her salad. Rosalie, however, continued to push details of the incident out of me.

"So, what did Lauren say when you got out of class?"

"She never came up to me," I shrugged.

"Until now," a familiar voice snarled. Everyone at the table suddenly stopped eating and put their anxious eyes on me. I turned around and smirked at Lauren.

"Do you need help with something?" I asked innocently, earning a growl from Lauren. She pounded a fist on the table and glared at me with cold blue eyes.

"What the fuck was that back there?"

"Nothing, it won't happen again. Now, can you please leave? My friends and I were having a private discussion," I answered sweetly. Lauren screamed out in frustration before stomping back to her table.

"Wow, I was serious about what I said Bella; you control that whole group," Rosalie said. Alice and Jasper nodded in agreement.

"I don't think so," I said nervously, biting my lip. Rosalie put her hand on my shoulder and nodded once more.

"Believe me, even when I was popular no one did that for me," she reassured me. I sighed quietly before finally nodding. If I kept on fighting them, they would just keep fighting back. It was better to just give in and ignore the situation altogether. Could my day get any worse?

"Hey guys," another familiar voice greeted.

"Dear God, when I said "Can my day get any worse" It was a rhetorical question not a challenge," I mumbled, hearing laughter around the table.

"Bella, are you alright? You look sick," Edward asked, as he quietly sat down next to me. I narrowed my eyes in anger.

"Dude, seriously? You have the nerve to sit next to me after what happened yesterday?"

Edward uncomfortably got out of his seat but placed something in my hand before walking away. I opened my hand to see Jacob's necklace staring back at me. I gasped in amazement and looked up.

"Edward!" I called out. He looked back. I gave him a small smile and mouthed 'thanks'. He silently waved before walking out.

"Now what the hell was that about?" Jasper asked his eyes wide with wonder. Alice slapped his arm. Jasper sighed.

"Sorry I cursed in front of you ladies," he apologized, earning a grin from Alice.

"Anywhore, what the hell was the back there?" Rose asked.

Suddenly, the whole table burst out in laughter, excluding Rosalie. She sat there with her hands on her hips, with a big frown on her face.

"I don't understand why you guys are laughing," she grumbled, stabbing her salad with her fork. Alice wiped away her tears.

"You said _anywhore,_" Alice mocked, her voice matching Rosalie's. Rosalie cracked a smile while Jasper and I started to giggle.

"Yeah, I guess I've been watching too much Ray William Johnson," Rosalie admitted quietly.

"You fat, nasty bitch, how dare you deface my burger?" Mike screamed.

Suddenly, we heard a quick bang and turned around to see Jessica walking out of the lunchroom in anger.

"I swear, Jessica and Mike are fighting more frequently now," I groaned, my face in my hands.

"Well think about it this way, most relationships are like fat people … they don't work out," Alice explained, taking a big bite out of Jasper's chocolate. I gasped in horror while Rosalie began to laugh.

"Alice, that's mean! I expected that from Rosalie-"

"Hey!" Rosalie cried, clearly insulted.

"It's true, Bella. Besides, some people accept their size," Jasper shrugged. I rolled my eyes. I guess what Jasper said made sense. It still didn't mean what Alice said was right … it was insulting in my eyes.

**RING!**

I smiled in excitement, knowing what class I had next. Rosalie and Alice gave me looks, but didn't question me. Thank God.

"Anyways, so I was thinking-"

"I wonder if fat drug dealers sell diet coke," Lauren asked, her voice filled with curiosity.

"She is so dumb," Alice sighed. Jasper and Rosalie stood there in shock, clearly stunned someone can be so stupid.

"I just forgot what I was going to say," I whispered. I was in shock too. Rosalie snapped out of it and threw me a smile.

"No shit. I think everyone does when Lauren is around," she laughed.

"Bella, would you mind walking with me to our next class?" a voice from behind me said. All three of them nodded furiously, answering _my _question.

"Do I even have a choice anymore?" I joked quietly. Edward chuckled and we soon began to walk side by-side once again. I just noticed we are doing that too often.

"Did you hear what Lauren said," Edward asked, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Don't even ask, I'm still recovering from the shock!"

"Me too. Anyways, I want to say I'm sorry-"

"Save it. I don't need an apology," I interrupted, my happy mood gone.

"Bella, I at least owe you an explaination," he said, his hand on my shoulder. I ignored the electrical feeling and nodded my head.

"Fine," I replied.

"I kept it because it was the only thing I had left of the incident. I needed to be reminded of what I had done and how it affected the people around me. I guess I wasn't thinking about you or your family. I just feel really guilty, Bella," he finished. I noticed the tears in his eyes and my heart softened a little bit.

I guess I could understand where he was coming from. Although I wasn't ready to completely forgive him yet, I was going to go easier on him. It must be hard carrying that kind of weight on your shoulders. No matter how strong you think you are.

"I understand," I voiced aloud. He gave me a crooked smile which made my knees weak. I silently remembered what I needed to do ... _step, step, breathe, step, step, breathe, step, step-_

"Bella, take your seat," Edward whispered in my ear. I swear my eyes rolled to the back of my head at that moment. I nodded shakily and carefully sat down.

"How long have I been standing?" I asked. Edward chuckled before answering.

"You've been zoned out for at least five mintues. You're lucky we're early," he smiled. I quickly smiled back and pulled out my spiral notebook. I began to doodle in the notebook and soon enough, Edward's head was right by my shoulder.

"That's really good," Edward said, his voice filled with awe. I actually let out a real smile.

"My mom used to be a painter. Before my brother died, my mom used to paint all the time," I explained. I hadn't realized how sad it made me until I felt my happy mood vanishing.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Does she still paint?"

"Not that much. If she does, she only paints his face. Soon after that, she starts crying and leaves me to clean up her mess," I answered. I felt tears beginning to form in my eyes and furiously blinked them away.

"Anyways, what are you painting?" Edward asked. I'm glad he chose to change the subject. I don't think I could've talked about him any longer.

"I don't really know ... my inspirations are usually songs," I shrugged indifferently.

"What's the current song?"

"I was thinking Blackbird by The Beattles," I smiled. Edward nodded in agreement.

"I actually love that song. It reminds me a lot about my life," Edward commented. It was my turn to nod in agreement.

"I heard that you sing," I said. Edward's eyes widened in surprise. I quickly cursed at myself. I shouldn't have said that, why did I even open my mouth? "I'm so sorry, it's just-"

"No, it's okay. It's just ... I'm surprised, you're the only one that knows that. Almost nobody knows that," he said, his eyes questioning me.

"Alice told me. Trust me, if you're friends with Alice, your secrets aren't safe!" I joked.

"I trust you," he said, his face turning into an intense gaze. I cleared my throat and awkwardly broke the connection between us.

What was going on? Was I developing feelings for Edward Cullen?

"What are you thinking about?"

I laughed quietly. How was I not gonna tell him that I was thinking about him? This was so awkward.

"I am thinking about ... not thinking," I finished. I groaned in embarssment. My brain was not working right today.

"Bella, I need to tell you something" he said. I frowned and looked at him.

"What is it?"

"I-"

"Alright class! Let's get started!" Mr. Banner smiled. Everyone groaned and slowly started taking out their notebooks. I turned towards Edward.

"Do you wanna talk after class?" I asked. Edward sighed and shook his head. I frowned but didn't push the subject further. I wondered what he was going to tell me.

As soon as class ended, I asked Edward again.

"Mind telling me what you were going to say in Biology?"

"It was a stupid thing, Bella; just forget it," he answered, walking away before I could muster up a comeback. I scoffed and started walking towards the Gym doors.

"Hey, Bells," Mike winked. I internally threw up but nodded my head in greeting.

"Wanna go make out in the back of the Gym?" he asked. I quickly laughed and shook my head.

"I wouldn't go anywhere with you, Mike," I snarled, gasping when I felt a tight grip on my shoulder. He leaned in close to me and tightened his grip. I whimpered in pain, but noticed the smell of his breath.

Alcohol.

That sick bastard! Who gets drunk in school?

I got pulled out of my reveire when Mike slammed me against the lockers. I bit my lip and decided not to shout in pain.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Mike turned towards the person, but left the tight grip. I could practically feel my blood stop circulating on the spot he was grabbing onto.

"I'm trying to have one on one time with my sweet Bella, isn't the right?" he asked, whispering in my ear. I furiously shook my head and tried escaping his grip. He once again slammed me against the lockers.

"Bella-"

Suddenly, he was cut off by being hit the head with a broomstick. I shakily bent towards Mike and checked his neck for any sign of breathing.

"I just hit him in the head, Bella!"

"I know, it's just natural instinct. Thanks, Jessica," I said. Jessica threw the broomstick on the ground.

"No problem. It was all too familiar when I saw you in pain," she whispered. I frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"It means that it's happened before," she answered. I quickly pulled her into my arms and hugged her tight. She stood there for a moment, before finally wrapping her arms around me.

"You don't deserve him," I whispered in her ear. She chuckled quietly before pulling back. Suddenly, she looked at Mike and kicked him.

"Jess!" I said, clearly shocked. She shrugged and opened one of the Gym doors.

"He deserved it. He hurt one of my best friends," Jessica winked, then left me in the hall, flabbargasted by her gesture.

Maybe Jessica wasn't as bad as I thought.

**A/N:**

**Once again, here's another chapter on SBS. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, etc. I love you guys, and you guys keep me inspired to keep on writing. **

**Emily.**


	6. Horrible Parents & Best friends

**HEY EVERYONE! Listen, I know you wanna kill me right now, but LOOK! IT'S A NEW CHAPTER! I FINALLY UPDATED IT! So, after two years, I finally got out of my writer's block and started writing again. SO NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET AN UPDATE ALMOST EVERY DAY NOW! -jumps around in happiness- Anyways, I'm going to let you guys read this chapter now(I think it's a filler, but I'll let you decide) and um, yeah ... GO ON AND READ!**

* * *

Chapter: Horrible Parents & Best Friends

_"I'm so confused," I said. Jacob's lips curled into a smile. _

_"You need to learn to let go"_

_I shook my head at that absurd thought. Dream Jacob is not acting like himself tonight. _

_As if he knew what I was thinking, he pulled me towards him. I snuggled into his warm embrace and felt myself soon get lost in it. I knew what I was doing, but right now I didn't care. If felt too real. _

"Rosalie, are you okay?"

Alice and I had just finished entering Rose's house when we spotted her disheveled appearance. Rosalie looked at us in alarm and made a dash towards her bedroom.

"I'll be right back!" She yelled, her bedroom door slamming shut. Alice and I gave each other knowing looks. Rosalie wasn't feeling too good these days. It was only a matter of time.

"Do you think we should do something?"

My heart softened when I saw tears forming in Alice's eyes. She hated to see her friends like this. She hated knowing that she couldn't help them with a problem that wasn't hers to solve.

I sighed. "Maybe we could just talk to her. I think that's all we can do." Alice nodded in agreement and we both sat down on the couch. _Where is her mother?_

It's not news to everyone that Rosalie and Jasper Hale had a bad upbringing. With their mother being an alcoholic and their dad leaving them at an early age, they were left to fend for themselves. They were both still brought up in an above-average income, but that didn't help the void that was still left in their hearts to this day.

Suddenly, Rosalie was coming down the stairs with unknown objects in her hands. Alice and I gave each other a questioning look before rushing over to help Rosalie. When both Alice and I picked up a couple of things, we both realized what the unknown objects were.

Food.

Looking at the food in wonder, I asked, "Rosalie, why do we have large amounts of food in our arms?"

Rosalie gave us a look that made me even more confused. What the hell did this mean?

"Well, I decided that I needed to start listening to what people are saying," she said, as she started throwing the uneaten food in the garbage. Alice quickly started pulling the food out of the garbage with an annoyed look on her face.

"Although I have no clue on what that means, you should at least give this food to charity!" Alice scolded, while running to the driveway to put the saved food into her car. Rosalie shrugged and started walking down the driveway. I hurried after them.

"Rosalie!" I called out. Rosalie met my gaze and waited for me until I caught up with her. Once I did, I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Can you please tell what me you're doing? This is worrying me," I whispered sadly. Rosalie sighed and continued walking with me to Alice's car. We then quickly dumped the remainder of the food into Alice's car. Alice shut the door with a loud grunt and then turned to us. I looked at Rosalie. Rosalie looked at us.

"Well?" Alice pressed. Rosalie grumbled but started walking towards the house. Alice and I quickly followed. I held onto Alice's hand for support. I was sure Alice was holding mine for the same reason.

Once we made it into Rosalie's house, we all sat down on the living room floor in a circle. I had no idea as to what Rosalie was about to spring on us, but I had a feeling that I would be prepared. A small smile suddenly appeared on my face at the thought. I hadn't realized how close I've gotten to Rosalie until now.

"So ... I know you guys must be thinking about the food-"

"Spill." Alice interjected. Rosalie gave Alice a half-hearted glare before continuing. "_Anywhore, _I decided that if I wanted to be serious about my recovery, I needed to throw away all of the food in my room," Rosalie said. I opened my mouth to voice my opinion, but Alice beat me to the punch.

"I'm sorry, but, don't you have an Eating Disorder?" Alice asked. I nodded in agreement. Rosalie laughed quietly.

"Guys, there are different types of Eating Disorders. There's a term called Binge Eating. It's when a person stuffs themselves with food, only to throw it all up a few minutes later. That huge amount of food in my room was a constant trigger for me and that meant that it needed to go," Rosalie answered.

I wasn't surprised when tears formed in my eyes. I looked over to Alice who had thought the same. I felt one tear escape my eye and tackled Rosalie into a hug. Soon Alice was included and now the three of us were sobbing on each other's shoulders.

It was a both happy and confusing sight to see.

I was so proud of Rosalie. It was only two weeks ago that we'd had that talk at the school and now she seemed like a totally different person. Not only had Rosalie changed, but everything else as well. Suddenly, a person popped into my head.

_Edward._

I quickly pulled away from the embrace and groaned. How did he manage to appear in my mind at the most ... well, he appeared in my mind all of the time now. I suddenly frowned. I'd been thinking about Edward more than I'd like to admit to myself. To _anyone. _ This needed to change and it needed to change _now. _

I was soon pulled out of my reverie with Alice snapping her fingers in my face. I grimaced at Alice to let her know I was back which caused a worried glance between Alice and Rosalie.

"Can you please tell us what happened? One moment we're hugging, flash forward to another moment, and you're spacing out for some weird reason," Alice explained, her hand rubbing my arm during the entire explanation.

"I ditto that!" Rosalie said.

I groaned and let myself slouch for a few seconds. What was I supposed to tell them? That Edward was all that I was thinking about? That all that was in my mind was him _touching _me, _holding _me, _kissing _me-

"BELLA!"

I blinked a few times to find Alice and Rosalie glaring at me. Again.

"Sorry," I mumbled sheepishly. Rosalie continued to glare at me while Alice softened hers. Alice laid her head in my lap so I could start playing with her hair. For some reason, that always calmed me down. It was sort of me and Alice's thing that no one knew about which was why Rosalie was now looking at us like we'd grown two heads.

That's when I decided I needed to tell them _something. _In that short second, I decided to tell them what was only right. The truth and nothing but the truth.

Still playing with Alice's hair, I said, "I just can't stop thinking about Edward. I don't understand why, I just am. He just _consumes _my every thought, my every breath, my every .. everything," I finished lamely.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Bella, but it sounds like you have a crush on him," Rosalie said. I stopped playing with Alice's hair to give her a hard glare. How dare she say that? He murdered him. He caused the heartache in our family!

"I know what you're thinking, so tell that mind of yours to shut the fuck up," Rosalie snarled. Alice flinched at her tone, but I didn't. She simply didn't understand. No one did.

"Bella, you need to give us some slack. We're only telling you what you need to hear! By the way you're always talking about him, thinking about him, or even _looking _at him, it's obvious you have a crush! You seem to forget that that's all it is. Just a crush. It's nothing more," Alice said, earning a nod in agreement from Rosalie.

I opened my mouth to object but quickly found myself realizing that she was right. Hell, they were both right. I put my face in my hands. It couldn't possibly get any worse than this.

"So, you never told us how your parents took the whole you-driving-in-edward-cullen's-car-thing," Rosalie voiced aloud.

I was wrong. It just got worse.

I sighed. They were gonna find out sooner or later. Might as well tell them now ...

_I ran up to the front door to be greeted by Charlie. I scanned his face and noticed how his mouth was set into a frown._

_"Who was that?"_

_"Oh nobody, just a friend," I answered, hiding my face. I always was a bad liar._

_"Bella, that wasn't nobody, I clearly saw a man," Renee smiled, bumping my shoulder with hers. I shook my head. If only she knew who he really was._

_"Can you please say who it was?" Charlie asked again._

_"It was just a friend," I answered hastily, hoping they would get the message. I was trying to protect them!_

_"Bella, it wouldn't hurt to know-"_

_"It was Edward Cullen!" I shouted._

_Everything in the house went quiet._

_What the fuck did I just do?_

_Renee's face first went from happiness, to shock, to disbelief, and then to anger. _

_"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT NAME IS THIS HOUSE!" She roared. I flinched from her tone and started running towards the bedroom door. Renee quickly grabbed my arm, and spun me around to face her. My arm was beginning to protest in pain, but I knew Renee didn't care. _

_"Mom, stop, you're hurting me!" I whimpered, trying to get her grip off my arm. She only grasped it tighter, causing me to gasp out in pain. _

_"You are never going to see him again, do you understand?" She growled, her face mere inches from mine. My eyes locked on Charlie. Charlie was just standing there ... doing nothing. _

_"DAD! Aren't you going to do something?!" I cried. Charlie shook his head when Renee turned her cold glare onto him. I moaned loudly in agony. Charlie wasn't going to do anything. _

_Then, Renee slapped me across the face. I felt the sting appear on my left cheek from where Renee's hand had been only seconds ago. I sobbed loudly and successfully wrenched my arm away from Renee's grasp. _

_"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Renee screamed as I slammed the door shut. I slowly brought myself down to the floor and started shaking from the hard sobs that were tearing throughout my whole body. _

_I didn't understand, I chanted. I didn't ... _

"We need to do something about this!" Rosalie yelled in outrage. Alice growled, got up, and soon enough, she was out of the door. Rosalie and I ran out to find her running down the driveway.

"Alice, where are you going?!" Rosalie yelled. Alice looked back at us while opening her car door.

"I'm going to give your parents a piece of my mind," Alice answered. Rosalie and I ran down the driveway and successfully got Alice.

"What do you think that's gonna solve, huh?! They won't understand, Alice, because they're stuck in their own twisted perspective!" Rosalie screamed. Alice shook her head in disagreement. That was when I knew what to do.

"Rosalie, let go of her," I said. Rosalie gave me an incredulous look.

"Excuse me? You know she's gonna-"

"Just do it!" I said, cutting her off. Rosalie looked at me one more time before reluctantly letting go. I let go after Rosalie and gave Alice a slight push.

"Go then. I hope you realize you don't know what you're doing. If their own daughter can't get through to them, what makes you think they'll listen to you?"

Alice slumped down to the concrete floor once she realized I was right. They didn't listen to anything I had said. Hell, they didn't even give me a chance! If they didn't listen to me, they surely wouldn't listen to Alice.

Rosalie got off the floor with Alice and held her while Alice sobbed quietly. I got on the floor with them, and soon we were in the embrace we were in before all this craziness had even started.

Again, it was a both happy and confusing sight to see.

* * *

Soon after that, I was opening the door to my house.

"Bella, is that you?" Charlie asked.

_Who else would it be, _I thought.

"Yeah!" I said, while locking the door behind me. Charlie soon came into view.

I didn't know what he was going to do. In fact, he'd better not do anything because I was pretty angry at him at the moment. I tend not to forget about traumatizing things.

"Listen, Bella, I just wanna say I'm sorry-"

"Sorry for what?" I asked. He better not be sorry for what I think he's sorry about.

"I'm sorry for what happened a few days ago-"

"Oh, I'm sorry, you mean when your own wife abused her daughter by causing her physical pain and not doing anything about it? Please continue with this apology of yours," I growled, stomping up the stairs. Unfortunately, Charlie followed.

"I know what I did was wrong! I shouldn't have stood there and acted like a coward! Bella, I know you're mad at me right now-"

"_Mad? _Dad, I can't even describe what I feel towards you! You betrayed me-"

"_DO NOT SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!"_

Suddenly, everything was quiet.

"I'm sorry, but I don't accept your apology. Not after this," I tearfully said. I slammed the door in his face. When I heard him walk away, I let the tears come out. I let myself quietly slide down to floor because I knew I wasn't capable of standing up right now. As I was crying, I thought of how this position was similar to what happened several nights ago.

Funny how history repeats itself.

* * *

**I know, I know. It's wasn't that good, right? For some reason, I just thought that this was the way to go. When I started writing this, I couldn't stop. Everything needed to be explained about that night and I felt that the girls didn't have enough time together in the story. Anyways, remember to review so that you could tell me what you think about it!**

** Emily. **


End file.
